


睡前故事

by Meiying



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: M/M, 洋妞怎么能打那么多tag的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 2





	睡前故事

杰克顾不上恼怒，任凭无力感慢慢爬满胸口。

越过两个膝盖，他看到床那头翘二郎腿靠在椅背里的泰勒。花哨浮夸的皮草和拳击背心不见了，这次居然是和杰克款式类似的衬衫，往泰勒上身一套，倒像打手制服。

杰克没问他为什么出现，泰勒率先开了口。

“因为你需要我。”

“……我不需要。”

泰勒笑了。这个假设不成立，他们彼此心知肚明。杰克对泰勒存在的默许更加稳固了泰勒那番宣言的正确性。

“好吧，也许我潜意识确实需要有个人帮忙，”杰克注视着泰勒的皮带扣，下意识舔舔嘴唇，“所以你来了。”

泰勒没有动，他的眼睛继续嘲笑杰克。兴许是生活习惯与爱好使然，他外形比杰克年长几岁，眼角的细纹令笑意无法躲进刻意下撇的嘴角中：“我不是你的发泄工具，不仅仅是。你说得我像你找乐子才愿意翻的杂志。”

“你就是，”杰克没好气地抬起眼瞪视对面不怀好意的视线，尽管他这副表情眼下难有多少实际威慑力，“我穿着裤子的时候你都不在。”

“欲望不过是某种深层次原因的外在表现而已，找出原因你才能解决它，亲爱的，”泰勒猛地凑近，在杰克躲开前隔了层塑胶轻捏住他的手，清楚明白地朝杰克握着的阴茎施加新的压力，“缬草根治不了失眠，戴我的手套自慰更不行。”

泰勒还是发现了，或者说，泰勒还是说出来了。他在泰勒这儿不可能有隐私，杰克自暴自弃地仰头望向天花板，屋顶恰好朝他施舍一滴渗进房子的雨水。

他们的屋子整体就是块发霉的大木头，人住久之后会闻不到雨水沁入草坪或淌过水泥地的味道，尽管无数水滴敲打屋顶和窗户的响动仍旧无法被霉味掩盖住。

泰勒坐到杰克身边，他圈住杰克，后者感受到他的嘴唇贴上后颈，母亲亲吻新生儿都未必有这样轻柔。泰勒闻起来是雨水和肥皂，气味代替泰勒忙于给杰克手活儿的五指，钻进杰克的衣领，抚遍每一处此刻尚且干燥的皮肤。

杰克面对现实了，他想念泰勒，非常非常非常想。

雨水在口中的滋味与它经过的路程有关，而眼泪大概总是咸的；应该是眼泪，杰克没听见它的到来。又或许是触觉而非听觉和味觉充当了使者，因为他的眼球又涨又烫，水分外逃前便蒸发，如同火海中蜷缩着枯萎破碎的大团植物。

接下去是胸口的阻塞，他通过泰勒的手心感受自己狂躁的心跳。他甚至怀疑血液被心脏加工成某种胶体，在心脏爆炸后飞溅黏满宿主的喉咙，令其无法一次性冒出超过三个字。

放弃希望使人彻底轻松，杰克的肩膀脱力地塌下去。他缩进泰勒怀中嚎啕大哭。

“别这样，我对手上功夫还挺自信的，你打击到我了。”泰勒假惺惺在他耳边撒娇。

杰克想叫泰勒闭嘴，可他都讲不了一句完整句子。他的力气全用到抽泣和推开泰勒上，前者大获成功，后者颗粒无收。泰勒命令他仰面躺下，杰克抽抽嗒嗒地照办，本就所剩无几的气势彻底消失，他在泰勒面前变回那个无助的男孩。

他怎么会忘记呢，泰勒用那只给予伤疤的手掌抚摸他的脑袋道晚安，在他昏睡时讲述两人共同的梦境，杰克找不到不将自己交出去的理由。

“乖孩子。”泰勒脱下他那件显得无比违和的衬衫扔进墙角。

杰克是泰勒的宝贝，泰勒是杰克的上帝，相较之下说不定杰克更虔诚。

“放松宝贝，听得见我操你的人，得开几分钟车才能找见一个。”泰勒的虎口越过杰克的两条腿卡上脖子，力道刚刚好让他无法逃走，沉重的词句和吐息径直呼在耳朵边上，长驱直入进杰克的脑子。

杰克轻飘飘地混乱着，他仅能捕捉到只言片语，便立刻不管不顾地带上那几个词句飞高飞远。

你可以在车上干我，车随便找谁开，让他们听吧，反正男孩们不会多问。

泰勒对杰克的想法照单全收，抱住杰克更加发狠地操着，仿佛他们已经挤进狭小的座椅，跟随不知哪弄到的车飞奔摇晃，前排大声播放音质极差的流行乐曲，后排尽情发出文明社会所不容许的噪音。

自由啊，自由，我还没试过插在别人屁眼里出车祸。杰克听见泰勒这么说。

泰勒捂住杰克的眼睛，吻他的脸颊，他的耳朵。杰克的世界只剩下不知会于何时落于何处的泰勒的嘴唇，钉在自己身体里的泰勒的阴茎，以及好似永无止境的汗水与撞击。

他在高塔塔尖俯视森林中的人们。

泰勒吻他的嘴唇，只有片刻。杰克想要吻回去，奈何被死死摁在床垫上。泰勒只允许他做一个被动的接受者。泰勒吻他的肩头。

一口猝不及防的刺痛将杰克从塔顶拉回现实。泰勒咬了他。杰克在断断续续的叹息中射在泰勒的小腹上。他几乎被撞得愈发凶狠的泰勒操下床去。

泰勒直到结束都没松口，杰克陷进濒临塌陷的席梦思吃痛又快乐地呻吟。泰勒就这么叼着杰克的肩膀，发出一连串含混不清的音节，让杰克想到餍足的猫。

抵住腘窝的手臂被抽走，于是两条腿在泰勒腰侧瘫下去，可能还极轻地抽搐了几下，杰克不确定，也不愿确认，恍惚地感知腿间残留的液体缓缓流走。

泰勒侧过脑袋，看样子暂时还不打算离开：“你真的很喜欢这个。”他指指杰克依然戴着橡胶手套的右手。揭下它费了泰勒一点点力气，杰克身体每一寸都沉得像铁，手套内侧早黏满了汗液，更何况泰勒目前基本整个人都压在杰克身上。

拿走就拿走吧，本来就算是泰勒的财产。杰克没意识到自己不知不觉开始想些荒唐事，半放空地看着手套回到泰勒手中。

直到泰勒起身，那东西离开视野，抵上杰克的屁股。

“等……等等，泰勒。”杰克觉得脸要烧起来，他试图拉开泰勒，手被泰勒随意拍到一边。

泰勒肯定不会等，杰克的挣扎也没坚持三秒。揉成一团的手套塞进来，一颗圆圆的物体紧随其后。那是很早以前杰克出差买的，待在托运舱的时候它比震动棒乖一些。

被一大团塑胶阻挡去路，跳蛋完全无法发挥爱抚作用，绝对谈不上舒服，更罔论快感，它就只是单纯在身体里震动，嗡嗡嗡，嗡——嗡嗡嗡，除非泰勒或电池喊停，它将如此无休无止地震动。

泰勒适时到卑鄙地抱住杰克，一边咬他的耳垂，一边顺势牢牢箍住杰克不安分的双手。这个混蛋。杰克只能捶到泰勒的胯骨，从力度到姿势任谁看了都会认为是某种调情。

酸，涨，麻木，又都终止于该死的泰勒的手套。他第二次勃起了。

这比上一次更过分。杰克喉咙干干的喊不出声，他相对细瘦的小腿缠住泰勒，求欢一样扭着蹭着想要解脱。他们贴得太紧了。

泰勒，泰勒，泰勒。他蜷着腿呜咽着求饶，他反复呼唤姓名的暴君充耳不闻，哼着歌有一搭没一搭地用小腹摩擦杰克的龟头，终于慢慢磨出了把杰克折腾到快要哭出来的玩意。

泰勒朝杰克炫耀沾上一小滩精液的手掌：“我简直要刮目相看啊，亲爱的小母牛。”他亲了亲杰克的额角，轻巧地溜下床。

杰克总算被释放了，他几乎翻着白眼将自己铺开，目光没有焦点地黏住屋顶上一大片水渍。

“谢谢。”最后他闭上眼说。当然不是谢那个奇怪的称呼，杰克懒得和泰勒计较。

泰勒没关遥控器、扯着线随手一扔的跳蛋落进积水里，这栋房子更吵了。

“不客气，烟在哪？”

杰克没回答。他睡着了。

End


End file.
